Love Once Again
by violetlil
Summary: this is a AAML story gary maybe included in it later rating may change and please reviewand critisise as i would like this story to be good im sorry if this summary is short but im not very good in summaries
1. Default Chapter

Authors note: the rating will change plz comment if it is good or bad this is my first fanfic and the ages of:

Misty: 16 and a half

Ash: 16 and a half

Melody: 16

Brock: 19

Love Once Again

Ash, Brock stop at Cerulean City Pokemon center to heal their pokemon on the way to pallet town so Ash could visit his mom and Brock could check up on his dad the gym and his brothers and sisters(by the way May went back to Petalburg City). Over there he sees a girl with fiery red hair about mid waste length open and she was wearing a blue hipster, a fiery red top to match her hair, boots and a tad bit of make up and jewelry, she was Misty Waterflower Ash and Brock's best friend. Ash and Brock gaped at the girl not knowing who she was or her knowing that she was eyed by her 2 best friends unknown to them to that that was Misty.

Misty turned around and saw the two boys looking at her. Hmmmm…….. she wondered those two look familiar I know I have met them before but I just don't remember where and what their names are. Suddenly dawn broke on her and she recognized the messy black hair, the clothes (which is the one in Hoenn region ash wore), the one next to him she recognized also with his spiky hair and well built body and his girl crazy phase she then realized these two were her two best friends through out the pokemon league orange island league and the Jhoto league, Ash Ketchum, the wannabe pokemon master and Brock Slate the wannabe pokemon breeder. (Oh and by the way Misty meets up with ash and all in the Hoenn but then comes back that's the reason she doesn't remember them)

Misty: hey Ash, Brock it's so good to see you again

Ash: um….. Excuse me miss but do we know you

Misty: oh Ash how much denser can you get its me Misty

Ash: Misty…..Wow! You look great! He realized what he said and blushed

Misty: um….thanks. So what's happening with you two?

Brock: well….Ash went to the Hoenn region and he made friends with a girl, May and her brother Max, their dad owns a gym and I met up with ash on the way to rustboard city and as usual he won gym badges then he came second place in the Hoenn league so we decided to comeback to pallet town after making a quick stop at Pewter City and that when we met you. So did your sisters come back?

Misty: Oh yeah long time ago and I made a new best friend do you remember Melody from the orange islands well she moved here and we are best friends, we got a lot more in common than we thought. Who knew we would be best friends she always kept teasing me that I liked you more than a friend. Remember.

Brock: I'm confused

Misty: oh yeah you weren't there that time. Well you see Ash became a hero because there was a disturbance with the three islands fire ice and lightening and their legendary pokemon Moltres from Fire Island Zapdos from lightening island and Articuno from Ice Island and there was a legend that said:

_Disturb not the harmony of fire, ice, and lightening. Thus these titans wreak destruction upon the world in which they clash. Though the waters great guardian arise to quell the fighting, alone its song will fail thus the earth shall turn to Ash. Oh chosen one into thy hands brings together all three. Their treasures combined tame the beast of the sea_

So it was up to Ash to save the world by bringing 3 spheres one from fire island one from lightening island and one from ice island to a shrine and then Melody played a song and then it was over but we had trouble because we were captured by some mad collector who wanted to catch the legendary pokemon and Lugia, the great guardian of the waters, so he got hold of Moltres and Zapdos, but we freed them again oh and team rocket actually helped us and Ash nearly died because the collector caught Lugia when ash was flying on Lugia and well they went down into the ocean and Ash came back up but he was unconscious so me and melody made a truce and I went to save Ash and his mom came and told him off and that's about it at least the important stuff

Brock: Wow! I never knew ash was a hero

Ash: always has been one Brock well why didn't you join us again?

Misty: how long are you staying here?

Ash: we were going to be going tomorrow but we could stay for a few days and catch up on old stuff and I would like to see Melody again.

Misty: um………..i got to go and you both could stay at the gym and with that she ran out of the pokemon center.

With Ash and Brock

Ash: Brock do you get the feeling misty is not telling us something

Brock: yeah Ash but I wonder what it could be

Ash: come on let's go to the Cerulean Gym maybe Misty might be there. I'm worried about her

Pikachu: pika pika pikachu chu _(translation: I'm worried about her too)_

Brock: yeah I wonder if Misty's sisters are still there my Lily, Violet and, Daisy

With Misty and Melody at Melody's House

Melody: Hey Misty

Misty: Hey Melody

Melody: Why did you come here I thought you said you were going for a walk  
Misty: I was but then decided to stop at the pokemon center to heal my pokemon but you would never guess who I saw there

Melody: Who?

Misty: Does the chosen one ring a bell and my other best friend Brock, but you wouldn't know him

Melody thought and then said: you mean Ash and your other best friend Brock was there.

Misty: yeah, I was happy to see them and went to talk to them and we talked but then Ash asked me why I didn't join them after my sisters came back from the tour and so I just ran away.

Melody: why don't you ask if they want to have lunch at my house tomorrow say at 1:30 and Misty why did you run away?

Misty: ok I'll tell them and do you think I should tell Ash the truth that I like him?

Melody: Yes I do but when that is up to you do it when you feel the time is right. When are they leaving?

Misty: they said in a few days and they are staying at the gym. Do you think you could sleep at the gym for a few days Ash said he would like to see you again?

Melody: umm….yeah I could and Misty don't worry everything will be alright I know you both will end up together as I recall saying something like that in the Orange Islands

Misty: I really hope so and with that she left Melody's house on the way to the gym

At the Gym with Ash Brock Lily Daisy and Violet

Ash: Misty are you here? HELLO! Anybody home

Brock: Don't need to yell Ash  
Ash: sorry

Then Lily, Daisy and Violet came and then they saw Ash and Pikachu

Lily: Like hey Ash like what's up with you and pikachu and like who is this

Brock: don't you remember me Lily, Daisy and Violet I'm Brock I hang around with Ash and Misty

L.D.V (Lily, Daisy Violet): um….like no

Brock: ok he said moaning

Ash: hey do you know if Misty is here?

Lily: nope like why? Like you like seem like anxious to like see her like

Ash: I'm not I just want to know if she is alright we met at the pokemon center and I asked her something but she ran and said we could stay at the gym. I'm worried where she is gone

Daisy: someone likes someone like she said making Ash blush

Ash: I'm just worried because she is my friend he said not entirely looking at her in the eye.

Violet: you like don't have to like worry about misty like we know she is safe like because she is like always out these days like so don't like need to worry like

Ash: whatever um so is it ok if we stay in the gym for a few days?

L.D.V: like sure like

At that moment the doors banged open and Misty walked in and saw Ash, Brock and Pikachu

Misty: Hey! L.D.V I told Ash and Brock they could stay at the gym for a few days that's ok right?

l.D.V: like yeah like Misty

Misty: ok cool let me show you both where you are staying she said to Brock and Ash.

When they were alone Ash asked Misty: Why did you run before without answering my question

Misty: I have my reasons ah here this room is yours Ash and the one on the right hand side is mine and the one on the left is yours Brock she finished and you guys can roam anywhere in the gym and if you need anything just come to me in my room and I talked with Melody and she told me to ask you both if you want to have lunch with her

Ash: yeah sure it would be great and thank you Misty he said in a sincere voice

Brock sure I would love to have lunch with a fairy maiden he said with hearts in his eyes

Misty: ok great and it is at her house 1:30 you both can go out and then we meet at the gym at 1:00 to freshen up and then we three can go to lunch at her house does the plan sound good.


	2. Chapter 1

A.N: well in the last chapter the 3 friends made a plan for the next day to know what happen read more

In the Morning at Breakfast

Lily: so like what do you like plan on like doing today like?

Ash and Brock: nothing jus look around town they said together

Misty: hmm…………I might stay in the gym by the pool

Ash: You could come with us you know it will be great it will be like the old times he said as he saw a flicker of fear in her gorgeous cerulean eyes

Misty: um…. no I'm fine its ok I haven't gone swimming in a long time she said not meeting his eyes

Daisy: like Misty like are you like sure or like are you like hiding something from us like or are you like meeting someone like special she said and gave Misty a wink which made Misty turn beet red

Misty: I'm telling the truth she said I'm just going to the pool honest she said

All except Misty: we believe you they said

With Ash and Brock

Ash: Hey Brock did you see the fear in Misty's eyes when I said: _You could come with us you know it will be great it will be like the old times _I swear I saw fear in her eyes it's like she is scared of coming back with us and how it was before.

Brock: I know I saw it too but I'm still very confused

Ash: hmmm he said pondering

At the Gym with Misty

Misty was swimming like she said at the pool she was in a peaceful, calm, and serene mood when she came in the water especially now since she was thinking about her conversation with Melody about Ash and about what Melody said when the time is right she should tell Ash, but Misty still didn't know when the time was right but she knew one thing she had to tell Ash sooner or later since they were leaving in a few days. Maybe I wont tell him then because we might be busy and I still don't know the right time to tell him and he is only here for a few days she said talking to herself, well who knows. Let me go in front of the gym now it's almost 1:00 she said and went to go to the front of the gym.

A.N: I know this chapter was short I'm sorry but I was going to go watch a movie well hope you review I mite write more when I come back from the movies.

In front of the Gym with Misty

Misty was cursing them in her mind she was waiting for them in front of the gym and they were already 5 minutes late then she saw them running up to the gym and gave them a scornful look then they stop in front of her trying to catch their breath then

Ash: we are sorry we are late but we got kind of lost

Misty: ok but come on lets go get ready

Ash and Brock and Misty went up to their rooms and changed and decided to meet in front of the gym. Ash finished first he was wearing a jeans and a decent tee-shirt and his cap then Brock finished he was wearing a suit and had a bouquet of flowers in his hands then last but not least Misty came out wearing a short skirt a turtleneck red top and boots with a bit of makeup and jewelry.

Then they walked to Melody's house along the way though Ash kept on thinking about how nice Misty looked and kept on thinking when should he tell her about how he feels, then he felt himself bump into Gary his rival forever but were now friends

Gary: hey Ashy boy meeting your girlfriend I see he said eyeing Misty making them both turn red

Ash: she is not my girlfriend we just bumped into each other although he wished Misty was his girlfriend and now we are going to a friend's house would you like to join us.

Gary: yeah sure and how about after tat a pokemon Battle

Ash: you're on

Over there at Melody's Melody opened her door to find Misty Ash and two boys she didn't know


End file.
